I love you!
by sweetlittlepanda121
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic. These are stories that are one-shots sometimes even some two-shots. The first story is when Misaki is planning the first prom this year. Will Usui ask here? What will happen next? (this one is a two-shot)and out to find out more! R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**Lily- Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic! I always wanted to write one**** and now I get to!**

**Well hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Its in the morning." Onee-chan ohayou~" Suzuna said. Misaki aske what time it was. It was already 6:10. She still had to do some files for the prom. Yes, there was going to be a prom. It was in only a week. And she still had lots of things to plan, like for the drinks, food, decorations, and a list of people who were going. Misaki hurried to get in the shower. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and put her uniform on. And took a piece of bread and ran out the door. "oh my. I didn't even get to say good morning." Misaki's mom said.

**At school**

Misaki got to the gates of the school to see Usui Takumi, her boyfriend. She blushed when she saw him. He was the hottest guy in the whole word she thought. But then quickly snapped out of the thought and slapped herself to clear her mind. All the sudden a voice behind her asked " Is prez thinking of how hot I am~?" Usui asked. Misaki quickly yelled at him and said " O-o-of course not! Yoy perverted Outer space alien!". Usui saw that Misaki was blushing madly O/O. She was thinking of how he knew what she was thinking about. Just then the bell rang. "prez isn't that the bell?"usui asked. Misaki ran quickly to the student council room. She planned out everything for the prom.

And then it was time for lunch. She saw her friend Sakura and said "Hi". And she ate lunch together with Sakura and Shizuko. And Sakura asked "Did Usui ask you to go to prom with him yet?" Misaki blushed and said "N-no". "whaaat? He didn't ask you yet!" said sakura in a surprised voice. "Why?" misaki asked. "Well its natural for him to go with you I mean you guys are dating!" Sakura said. "Yea but it doesn't have to be yet because it's in a week." Misaki said." Yea but if he asks you later then you still need a dress and everything" Sakura said. " But I don't know if I have enough money." Misaki said. "We can give you some!" Sakura and Shizuka said. "NO you guys don't need to give me any! Its fine". "ok if you really don't want any" Sakura and Shizuko said.

**Later at maid late**

Misaki was taking out the trash and usui was helping her. All the sudden Usui asked " Will you go to the prom with me?"

**Cliffhanger! I know some of you guys hate cliffhangers but…. You will just have to find out in the next chapter if you keep reading! Ok well I will see you guys in the next chapter! ~bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prom day

**Hey guys its been a while but this is part 2 to the prom story! Hope you enjoy**

Will you go to prom with me? Usui asked

**Misaki's POV**

I could feel my face heat up. "Ummmm….. Y-y-y-yea s-s-sure." I mumbled. My face was as red as an tomato. And Usui said " I'll see you in a week." "ok" I said. After Usui left I called Sakura. She said she already had everything scheduled. Of course I knew this would happen. Tomorrow Sakura, Shizuko, and I were going to shop for prom dresses.

**Shopping**

"Misaki where are you going?" said Misaki's mom. " Oh I am just going dress shopping." Misaki said. " You're going dress shopping?! Misaki I want to give you something." Misaki's mom said. Her mom came out with an envelope it had 600 dollars in it. "Mom you don't have to give this to me why don't you save it for-". Before Misaki could finish her mom pushed her out the door and said to have fun and not worry about anything. Misaki arrived at the mall, and met up with her friends. "Missaaaakkiiii!" Sakura ran and jumped on Misaki. "Sakura hi" Misaki said in a surprised voice. "Come on lets go shopping!" Sakura and Shizuko said. When she entered the store she saw may gorgeous, elegant, beautiful dresses that were very pretty. Sakura and Shizuko piled up dresses in Misaki's hands. Her friends rushed her into the dressing room and told her to try on all of the dresses. It took an hour, but finally they found the dress. It was a white dress, strapless, had a black bow that was around the waist. It went just above her knees and flattered her body. "Do you guys like it?" Misaki asked. "This is the dress!" They got the dress and went home. Misaki was very exhausted.

**Before the prom**

The day was here and prom was only in 3 hours. She got home and put her dress on. " Misaki your friends are here!" Minako shouted. "Coming" Misaki rushed downstairs and saw that Sakura had a prse and shizuko also had a purse. "Time to do your makeup and hair!" Sakura and Shizuko said. Sakura did her makeup. She didn't need much because she was naturally beautiful. All she did was put some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Shizuko did her hair. She curled it and set it with some hairspray. " I think we're finished!" Sakura and Shizuko shouted excitedly. She look gorgeous. Before Misaki went to the prom Misaki's mom put a hairpiece in. It was a blue crystal clip. It was very pretty. "Thaks mom". "Have fun at the prom!" Minako said.

**At the prom**

Misaki got to the prom. And she went inside into the crowd and there were so many people. More than she had thought. She even saw some people she never saw at her school. More than she had thought. She even saw some people she never saw at her school. Just when she was going to yell at some people, some people she didn't know cornered her. " Hey she's cute." 2 guys said. "Wanna go somewhere cutie." The guys said. Just when Usui found her. When Usui was just about to kill them, Misaki said "Don't talk to me like that so easily!" And the kicked all the guys in the face. Usui started laughing. When Usui stopped laughing he took a good look at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Misaki's face was burning. And Usui even blushed. "Woah Usui I never knew you could blush like that. You look so cute." Misaki said. "I didn't mean to say the last part" Misaki said blushing a even deeper red. "So Misa-chan thinks I'm cute?" Usui said while smirking. "Nooooooooooo I don't" Misaki said blushing. "awwwwwwwww what!?" Usui said with the puppy dog face. "M-m-maybe a little bit." Misaki said mumbling. "What did you say?" Usui said. "Not telling you" Misaki said. "Lets go dance!" Usui said "ok" Misaki said shyly. "By the way Misaki you look beautiful." Usui said. Misaki started blushing madly. "T-thanks." Misaki said. They danced for the rest of the night . And when night came Misaki and Usui were sitting out on the school roof. "Misaki I want to give you something" Misaki opened the box to see a ring. "Usui your not proposing Wright?" Misaki asked surprised. "No not yet" Usui said smirking. "It's a promise ring." "Thank you soo much Usui its beautiful!" Misaki said thankfully. It was a amber brown color just like Misaki's eyes. " H-here is a thank you present". Misaki kissed Usui. First, Usui was a little shocked, but after a few seconds he started to kiss back. Misaki was blushing madly. Well Iguess I will see you tomorrow!" misaki said and ran downstairs and went home. "See you tomorrow too". Usui mumbled.

**Yay its done! And HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Well hope this story was a good story. Please review if you can! I was thinking about writing a valentines version but I don't have time. Well bye! And thaks for reviewing if you did. And also thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry about the long delay. But don't worry I will be updating. I have not updated because my computer broke. I still haven't gotten a new one but I am using my dads computer. And I want to mention CatchyCally. Thank you for telling me that you wanted me to update. I didn't know that you wanted me to update. Does this mean my story is good? Well enjoy reading guys! **** ( Btw this is the start of a new story!)**

**Misaki`s POV**

I just woke up. I did my usuall everyday school morning routine. I was tired from staying up studying all night. Plus that Alien asked me again what colored underwear I was wearing. Why would I tell him? Anyways I rushed out of the door. Damn I was going to be late.

''Hi Misaki-chan'' sakura and shizuko greeted me. Clearly they did see the dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. "Misaki are you okay? You don't look that well." Sakura asked. "I am fine just tired" I said. I knew I was lying I didn't feel that good. But I had to go to school.

The bell finally rang for the end of school. I had to rush over to Maid latte because my shift was moved with Harukas. I quickly ran to Maid latte, and while I was on my way there and fainted. All I can recall is that I heard someone hold me and say "Ayuzawa!"

**Usui's POV**

I was heading to Maid latte when I saw Misaki. I ran up to catch up to her, she fainted. I was very worried about her. I carried her to my apartment. It was the closest place that had a bed, well couch. I let her lay down on the bed. I felt her forehead. She had a high fever. I put a wet cloth on her forehead and let her rest.

**Misaki's POV**

"Ayuzawa~ wake up!" a voice said. "Hmmm~" I said. Then I realized I fainted and quickly woke up. Usui was there. Then something weird happened.

**Regular POV**

"What are you doing here Usui". Misaki said. "What are you saying you are in my apartment"You fainted and I brought you to my apartment". Usui said. "Ohh so howya doin?" Misaki said in a drunk tone. "Misaki listen to me, your sick you should rest." Usui said. "But I don't wanna I want to play with you"! Misaki said in a pouting tone. "Misaki are you okay?" Usui asked in a worried tone "I am fine~ don't worry about me! I wanna play a game! Pleaaasssee?~" Misaki said in a childish tone.

Then she hugged Usui. Which made Usui widen his eyes. Then Misaki asked "Give me a piggy back ride!" "I better record this so she will believe me." Usui whispered to himself. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee"! Misaki shouted. "I love you soo much Usui!" Misaki said loudly. Usui blushed and said "Pres in the future will be really embaresed."Who ya talking to?" drunk Misaki asked. "You in the future". Usui said.

When Usui put Misaki down she blinked her eyes twice and finally woke up. "Why am I here?" Misaki asked Usui. "You fainted and I was worried about you so I brought you here and let you rest. And you acted drunk after you woke up. Then you went crazy and asked me for a piggy back ride and even said that you love me." Usui said in a calm voice. "W-w-what I-I asked you for a piggy back ride and I said I loved you?" Misaki asked shocked. She was as red as a tomato. "Prove it!" she asked "I knew you would asked so I made a video." Usui said smirking. Misaki watched it and was blushing the whole time. "U-um. Thank you for helping me." Misaki said. And she kissed Usui on the cheek and ran out of the door."Bye!" Misaki said. Usui blushed a little. Then fell asleep.

**Misaki POV**

Did I really just kiss him on the cheek and say that I loved him? I thought. Well It might be true that I love him. What am I thinking Misaki said blushing. Who would like a perverted Ailen like him. But she knew that she did love him.

**Hope you enjoyed have to go bye!**


End file.
